


light that split the night

by fireflyslove



Series: Sound of Silence [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Jealous Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Jealousy, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Venom's tongue, tbh it's your bog-standard venom fandom tentacle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyslove/pseuds/fireflyslove
Summary: Eddie has a date and Venom does Not like that.(Can be read independently of the other fics in the series)





	light that split the night

**Author's Note:**

> WELL. Tentacle day has apparently finally arrived. Baby's first tentacle smut, complete with some of her kinks on flagrant display.
> 
> To be clear, text in bold italics is Venom speaking in Eddie's head, in bold with quotation marks is them speaking with their mouth, and in italics is Eddie speaking to Venom in his head.

As it turned out, it wasn’t so much the heights that Eddie was afraid of, it was the falling. And Venom was a little shit about it, climbing to the tops of buildings just to toss them off and spinning through space until they grabbed a handhold just before they hit the ground. Eddie’s adrenal glands were getting quite the workout. ( **_It makes a tasty snack, Eddie!_ ** )

Venom was full of ideas that scared the shit out of Eddie, most of which seemed to be idle fantasies about eating almost everyone they passed on the street, and Eddie had mostly managed to tune them out. It was a bit like having a tiny, violent voice in the back of his mind urging him to kill everyone he saw, and he thought Venom might just be doing it to amuse both themself and Eddie. When they actually needed his attention, their voice was much, much louder. It regularly rattled Eddie’s bones. 

Although, not in the way that Eddie would  _ like _ Venom to rattle his bones, but he hadn’t quite figured out how to bring that up yet. Abstractly recognizing that he was ass-over-tea-kettle for his alien goo and practical application of said ass to said tea-kettle were two very different things. 

They were currently in a cafe waiting for a source to show up, sipping a mocha. Coffee for Eddie, chocolate for Venom. The newspaper he was reading wasn’t holding Eddie’s attention so much as the conversation of the couple at the table behind them. The woman was evidently fed up with the man’s inability to take a shower, and he was quoting some study that showed infrequent showers were healthier for the skin. 

_ If he’s even taken a shower in the past six months I’ll eat my jacket,  _ Eddie thought at Venom. 

**_I am your jacket._ **

_ Exactly _

**_I thought humans enjoyed pungent smells._ **

_ Not that pungent. _

Any further developments in the couple’s argument were interrupted by the arrival of Eddie’s source, a shifty looking person in his late forties. 

“You got the goods, Brock?” he started.

Eddie nodded and pulled a small paper-wrapped package out of his pocket, putting it on the table between them. The man opened it, examined the contents critically, and then shoved it into his own pocket. 

“You didn’t hear this from me, right?” 

“I’d never reveal a source,” Eddie said. 

The man squinted hard at him for a good twenty seconds before saying, “Word on the street is they’ll be meeting tomorrow night at 9:30.” He gave an address, and then rose, looked around, and left the cafe before Eddie could even say thank you. 

**_We have dinner with Dan and Annie tomorrow night_ ** **,** Venom said.

“They’ll understand,” Eddie said. His mocha was gone, and he folded the newspaper to leave it on the table for the next person, tossed his cup in the trash on the way out, and tugged his collar up around his ears as he exited the cafe into the blustery and damp day outside. As one of the side effects of playing host to Venom, Eddie now ran a few degrees warmer than the average person, a benefit on days where the very air seemed to want to creep into his skin and chill him. 

He reached in his pocket to pull his phone out, and his pocket obliged him by handing it to him. “Thanks, darling,” he said, scrolling through his contacts until he reached Anne’s name. 

She picked up on the first ring, “Hey, Eddie, everything alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said. “Listen, do you mind if we reschedule tomorrow night? I got a lead and it’s too good to let go.”

“I will, but only on one condition,” Anne said. 

“And what’s that?” Eddie said with suspicion.

“You let me set you up with someone. I know you haven’t been feeling up to it lately, but you’re going to have to get out sometime, and I just met this great person, I think you’d really hit it off,” she said brightly.

Eddie started to protest, to say that he’s not interested, but he couldn’t come up with a reason that doesn’t involve revealing Venom’s presence, so he settled for lamely replying, “Aw, Annie, I can’t…”

“And why not?” she asks primly.

“If I told you I was seeing someone would you believe me?” Eddie asked. It was close to the truth, but he didn’t think she would.

“If you bring them to dinner, I’ll believe you,” Anne said. “Until then, you’re on the hook for this date!”

“They’re shy, Annie, and besides, I’m not sure they’re ready to meet the parents, as it were.”

“Alright, so Friday at 7 at Alejandro’s. She’ll meet you there, you’re paying,” Anne said, and before Eddie could object further, she hung up. 

**_I do not like this, Eddie,_ ** Venom said.

Eddie put his hand in the jacket pocket and stroked Venom’s substance reassuringly. “I don’t either. But if I don’t go, it’s going to look incredibly suspicious. Unless you’re willing to show yourself to Anne and Dan…?”

**_NO._ **

“Then it’ll just be dinner and drinks,” Eddie said. “We can let her down nicely at the end of dinner.”

**_I don’t like it, Eddie._ **

“Aww, you’re not too jealous are you?”

**_I am very jealous._ **

Eddie turned his head into the collar and pressed a kiss to Venom. The symbiote, despite their acid-laced words, shivered in response, and poured a healthy heaping of pleasure through their body. 

-

Unfortunately for Eddie, his source turned out to be a bust, and nothing exciting happened at the supposed meeting, so Eddie and Venom instead stayed in and Eddie tried to convince the symbiote to learn to play board games. A tenant moving out of the building had left an entire stack of them in the hallway, and Eddie had snatched a full half of them up. He had been thinking something like Sorry or Monopoly, but instead, Venom was strangely insistent on Candy Land. 

It was far more endearing than it should’ve been, especially for someone with as many teeth as Venom had, but Eddie found himself staring at the symbiote while they contemplated their next move. They had manifested a miniature version of the torso of their suit form, stretched across the kitchen table from Eddie, and were currently swaying back and forth as they made a decision. It was adorable. 

Wednesday and Thursday came and went, and before Eddie knew what was happening, his phone was ringing again. Anne’s name flashed across the screen, and he answered it without really thinking about it. 

“So what are you wearing?” she asked.

“Uh, sweatpants?” Eddie said.

“Not right now, I meant tonight,” Anne said. “It’s a nice place, make sure you’re wearing something nice.”

“Oh, right,” Eddie said. “Tonight. Yeah, I’ll wear something nice.”

“No holes!” Anne said.

“Then how am I supposed to get it on?” Eddie asked.

“Very carefully,” Anne said. “Remember, 7 at Alejandro’s.” She hung up without even saying goodbye.

Eddie groaned, and turned to regard his meager wardrobe.

“I don’t suppose you’d consent to be a suit,” Eddie asked.

**_Anne said to wear something_ ** **nice** **_. I am not nice._ **

That startled a laugh out of Eddie, and a brief frisson of humor from Venom. He settled on just about the only option in the closet that wasn’t full of holes or otherwise unsuitable, and considered that he really needed to go shopping for new clothes. A grey dress shirt, dark jeans, and his least-scuffed pair of boots. 

He went into the bathroom to take a shower, and regarded his face in the mirror. 

“Do we think we should shave?” 

**_I do not care._ ** Venom’s tone was icy, and Eddie instantly felt guilty. 

“Aww, V, don’t do that to me,” he said. “You know why I’m doing this.”

The response from the symbiote wasn’t so much words as an angry growl, and they retreated to their favorite sulking spot around the base of Eddie’s spine. 

In the end, he decides not to shave. 

The woman was astoundingly pretty and within a few moments of meeting her, he can see why Anne set them up. If Eddie didn’t have Venom, this would be exactly the type of person he’d be interested in. Sarah was an environmental lawyer, and Eddie was already calculating the articles he could write with her ins. 

“So Anne’s told me a lot about you,” Sarah said. “But I get the feeling she didn’t tell me  _ everything _ about you.” As she said this, she put a hand on his, and he had to resist the urge, both his and Venom’s, to swat it away.

“Oh, I’m sure she left the bad stuff off,” Eddie said. “I’m terrible, I never do laundry, never make the bed, never take out the trash. Her cat always hated me.”

Sarah laughed, a low throaty thing. “Cats aren’t always such a good judge of character, now are they?” 

Privately, Eddie thought they probably were, Mr. Belvedere seemed to like Dan far more than he had ever liked Eddie. 

“Are you working on any  _ interesting _ articles?” Sarah asked, the double entendre practically dripping off her tongue. 

“Oh, nothing I can talk about,” Eddie said. “Journalistic integrity and all.”

“Surely there must be something,” Sarah said.

And so Eddie told her about the most inane topic he could think of, a light scandal involving the garbage collectors’ union. She still seemed interested, and soon the conversation shifted to topics of her work.

In an attempt to placate his angry symbiote, Eddie had ordered his steak as rare as the chefs would let it be cooked, and it was practically still cold in the middle when he cut into it. As he bit into it, Venom perked up just a bit, and Eddie nearly snorted the steak out his nose as he heard the stream of violent thoughts they were launching at Sarah. 

_ We can’t eat her, darling. That would be bad etiquette.  _

**_But she’d be so tasty._ **

He ordered a double serving of chocolate cake for dessert, a further attempt to apologize to Venom. 

After the painfully large check, he stood, and Sarah went to the front to collect her coat. 

“Why do I get the impression this is going to be our only date?” she asked as they left through the front doors.

“Was I that obvious?” Eddie asked. 

“I can tell when someone’s heart isn’t in it,” Sarah said. “Out of curiosity is it me or you?”

“It’s me,” Eddie said.  **_It’s us_ ** **.** “I’m seeing someone, but Anne wouldn’t believe me, and there’s no way to tell her no without being rude to you, so I came anyway.”

This seemed to be the answer Sarah was looking for, because she smiled. “So if you didn’t have a girlfriend, you’d be interested?”

“Boyfriend, actually,” Eddie said. Not precisely, but close enough. “And yeah, I can see why Anne set us up.”

“It was nice to meet you anyway, Eddie,” Sarah said. “Oh! That’s my Uber now. Call me sometime, I might have a lead or two for you, if you’re interested.” She shook his hand and turned to rush over to the curb where a car waited for her. Eddie waved after her, and then headed down the block to catch the bus home. 

Instead, as soon as he made it around the block, he found himself unceremoniously yanked into an alley by Venom. The symbiote manifested out of Eddie’s chest as a very large, very angry humanoid form. 

**“You have a boyfriend?”** they growled.

“Uh, well, I,” Eddie said. He hadn’t thought the designation would upset the symbiote. They didn’t seem to have a gender, but Eddie thought of them as being masculine often enough that he frequently used they and he pronouns for Venom interchangeably.

**“Where is he?”** Venom said.  **“I will eat him.”**

This startled a laugh out of Eddie. 

**“This is not funny, Eddie. How have you hidden a boyfriend from us?”**

“Oh, V, you’re serious,” Eddie said, suddenly realizing the gravity of Venom’s tone. 

**“Deadly.”**

“V, it’s you, babe. Would you prefer girlfriend? Significant other? Partner?”

Venom cocked their head.  **“Explain.”**

“I thought that’s where this was headed,” Eddie said. 

Venom growled frustratedly.  **“I am not human, Eddie. And despite what you might think, I cannot actually read your thoughts. Explain!”**

“You and me, V. We go on dates, we live together, hell, you already met the worst version of me. You were talking about soulmates a week ago.”

**“You think we are… romantically involved?”**

“It’s not so much a ‘thinking’ thing on my part,” Eddie said softly. This was not the way he had pictured this conversation going. 

Venom’s head weaves back and forth in front of Eddie for a long moment, their eyes glinting in the scant light from the streetlamps at the end of the alley. Then, suddenly, Eddie is engulfed in the Venom suit, and they are launched through the sky. It’s a far faster solution than the bus, and although Eddie has no control, he can see the buildings passing by in a blur. At first, he thought they were taking him to some high point, where they could drop him off, threaten him some more, but instead they return home. 

Venom disgorges Eddie onto his couch, and assumes their favored form here at home, a tendril with a miniature version of their head extending from Eddie’s thigh.

**_I did not want to have this conversation in a dirty alley where anyone walking past might hear it. You are mine, Eddie, and I do not intend to share you._ **

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eddie asked.

**“You must understand something about my people,”** Venom said.  **“You remember the nightmare? All the writhing bodies together, consciousnesses intertwined? It’s not far from the truth of my planet. There is never any privacy, no patch of ground or air or water that a being can call their own. Until the Life Foundation put me in that chamber, I had never known what it was to be alone.”** They shuddered here, and Eddie raised a hand to cup the back of their head, a touch they press into.  **“Being forced to join host after host, I thought I had grown to like being alone, but then I suddenly found you, perfect symbiosis. I am not alone anymore. We are Venom, and we complete each other perfectly.”**

It struck Eddie then that Venom was an alien. He knew that, of course. Their very substance reminded him of it, but he lived with them so closely that it didn’t occur to him often that they were truly inhuman, and that their concepts of reality and self might be entirely different than a human’s. 

“So… in me going out and seeking the company of another human, it seems like I’m betraying that?” Eddie asked. He was genuinely trying to understand Venom’s frustration, and it felt like he wasn’t quite grasping what they were trying to say. 

Venom growled again.  **“I do not have the English words to properly explain this, but I will try. The being that we are is more than us, and when you reach for another human with your romantic feelings, you are reaching with our combined being, because it is already complete. You are forcing us to stretch beyond what is possible.”**

It still didn’t make complete sense to Eddie. “Can you show me?” 

Venom cocked their head, and their eyes narrowed to slits.  **“It will require you to enter my mindspace. Are you sure you want to do that?”**

“Venom, you live in my body, I’ve already admitted romantic feelings for you, and I intend to spend the rest of my life being your host, what is there that I wouldn’t want to do?” Eddie said.

He doesn’t have time to take a breath before Venom has pulled him in, dropped him into the middle of their mind. It’s a roiling landscape not unlike their physical form, but it’s brightly limned in a gold sheen. 

**_That’s the symbiosis,_ ** they supply.  **_That’s us, together. With another, the symbiosis is grating, and I must shield myself from the host. But with you, with my ideal host, there is no boundary. Everything that you are, I am._ **

_ And everything that you are,  _ I  _ am?  _ Eddie asked. He’s getting it now. It’s not so much like he’s cheating on Venom, it’s more like a part of his body is trying to leave him because it can do better on its own. It would never survive because it requires the blood and oxygen and everything the rest of him can provide.  _ Oh.  _

**_Exactly._ **

_ Shit, Ven, I’m so sorry.  _

**_I forgive you. Just don’t do it again._ **

They released Eddie from their mind, and he rocked back into his own body. 

“Damn,” he said to the ceiling. “I guess I’m never getting laid again.” It was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make for Venom, for the being who was very likely the love of his life, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a bitter pill to swallow.

**“What is laid?”**

“Sex,” Eddie said. 

**“Like the couples in the romcoms? The wrestling in bed?”**

“You didn’t get the highlights reel from my memories?” 

**“There are some things you haven’t shared with me, and it seemed rude to pry.”**

“Oh, go ahead, take a look,” Eddie said. It couldn’t be any stranger than his life already was. The sensation of Venom rummaging around in his memories was a strange, albeit pleasant, one. 

**“There are many ways to put things inside the human body,”** Venom said, finally surfacing.  **“Why do you do it?”**

“Well, strictly speaking, for procreation,” Eddie said. “But most of the time it’s because it feels good.” Venom’s little trip down memory lane has left Eddie with a highlight reel of his bedroom adventures, and as a side effect, he can feel himself getting hard. 

**“We like it when Eddie feels good,”** Venom said.

Eddie considered his options for a moment. “Ah, fuck it. In for a penny, in for a pound. C’mere.” 

He tugged Venom’s head forward, and they stretched to go with him. He pressed his lips to their mouth, and they extended their tongue to sort of… lick his face. All right, he could work with that. Taking their tongue into his mouth and sucking on it was the logical next step, and it sent a ripple of pleasure through their body that echoed in Eddie’s.

All of a sudden, Venom was a blur of motion, and they expanded out of Eddie to form their humanoid self. Their hands scrabbled at Eddie’s shirt, nearly tearing it in their desperate attempt to get it off. They twisted Eddie’s body so he was lying lengthwise on the couch and pinned his arms over his head as soon as the sleeves were free. 

He whimpered as they loomed over him. Evidently they had seen some of his fantasies along with the memories. 

**_Yes, Eddie. We saw_ ** **everything.** **_You are ours. We will make you feel so good. No one else will ever touch you like this._ **

His past partners had only been willing to entertain the very lightest of Eddie’s kinks. They weren’t that depraved, given some of the things he had seen in his life, but he’d never found anyone who would do this for him. All he really wanted was someone to hold him down (or up, depending) and fuck him. He didn’t want them to call him mean things or beat him or hurt him, but it would be nice to not have to think about his entire fucked up life for once. 

**_Eddiiiiieeee_** Venom said. **_Stop thinking about other people. There is you and me and us and that’s it._**

Eddie nodded, and looked up into Venom’s face. The rows and rows of teeth that shouldn’t be so hot and that  _ tongue.  _ It was inhumane, really. Venom apparently had the same thought, because they shoved their tongue down his throat. Eddie wasn’t an expert on deepthroating, and it had been almost a decade since he had sucked cock on a regular basis, but this was different. Venom’s tongue was more flexible, and besides that, Venom had control over Eddie’s muscles. They relaxed his throat and their tongue slid in nearly effortlessly. 

Eddie expected them to pull out, so he could gasp for breath, but he discovered that with Venom connected to him, although the physical feeling of needing to breathe was present, his body was still getting oxygen. 

**_See, Eddie? We are perfect for each other._ **

While Eddie was concentrating on the tongue, Venom had made quick work of the rest of his clothes. They extended a tentacle to curiously circle the head of his dick, and Eddie’s hips bucked. Venom pulled their tongue out of his mouth, and he gasped, voice breaking on a groan. 

“Shit, Ven,” he said. 

Venom’s inhuman mouth curled in a smile, and they wrapped Eddie’s cock in so many tentacles he couldn’t see it anymore. Not that he would’ve been able to, since his vision whited out for a moment. When it cleared, he realized he had just come, but he was still aroused out of his mind, and more importantly, he was  _ still hard _ .

Venom extended tendrils up Eddie’s body toward his face, two tweaking his nipples on the way by. One wrapped around his throat, and another cradled the back of his head. The ones around his wrists pulsed briefly to remind him of their presence, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

**_Do you like this, Eddie?_ ** Venom asked. 

“God yes,” Eddie said. “Please…”

**_Please what, Eddie?_ **

“Please!” 

**_You’re going to have to say it._ **

Smug bastard, he really should’ve expected this. But then, Eddie Brock had very little pride, and he wasn’t above a little begging here. “Please, Venom, fuck me.”

**_With pleasure,_ ** Venom said, and produced more tentacles that pushed Eddie’s knees apart. 

Eddie whimpered again, and Venom flipped him over, hoisting his ass into the air and pressing his face into the couch. A tentacle ran down his back, tracing the dip of his spine down to his ass. Several more traced over the skin of his ass, almost tickling him with their gentleness, distracting him, apparently. Venom was not exactly gentle with him. They didn’t treat him like he was made of spun glass, and when they shoved three finger-thick tentacles into his ass, he nearly cried in gratitude. 

He hadn’t been on the receiving end of a fuck for the better part of a decade, and getting dicked had always been his preferred way to go. Venom’s substance, the very matter that they were made of, seemed to be self lubricating, and they glided  _ almost  _ painlessly into Eddie. There was just enough burn and stretch to remind Eddie of what was happening. As if he would forget. The tentacles in his ass brushed over every available surface in his ass, as though they were mapping it anew. 

**_All mine._ **

“All yours.”

Venom growled, this time it vibrated Eddie to his core and he nearly came again, but Venom clamped a tendril around the base of his cock to prevent it.

**_Not until I say so!_ **

They were evidently satisfied that he was open enough, because in the next instant, they plunged a much thicker tentacle into his ass. This one, and he could feel every bump and ridge, was shaped like a human cock, but it was so much thicker. And it was getting thicker by the second. Venom pulled back and then thrust forward, driving it even deeper. 

At the same time, the tentacles returned to jerk Eddie’s cock, and a new one appeared to tease at his mouth. It wasn’t as thick as Venom’s tongue, but he sucked it down regardless. They replaced the one around his throat with their tongue, and he could feel the heat radiating between his body and Venom’s as they loomed over his back. 

A pressure built in the base of his spine, and he knew Venom could feel it too, because their movements became more erratic. Just as he thought he was going to lose his mind, Venom tightened their entire body, the tentacle in his mouth, the ones around his chest, his dick, the one in his ass, and their tongue. He was short on breath again, and everything was so tight and warm and he was going to…

**_COME EDDIE. COME NOW. COME FOR US._ **

-

Eddie woke a few minutes later to find himself still facedown on the couch. A weight draped over his back, vibrating pleasantly, like a cat’s purr. 

**_Eddie? Are you back?_ **

“Yeah,” his voice was mostly gone, and he cleared his throat to try again. “Yeah, V, I’m back.”

**_Was that good?_ **

“The best, love. The best.”

**_We love Eddie. Romantically. We will eat anyone else who wants to touch Eddie like this._ **

“I love you too, V,” Eddie said. At the moment, he wouldn’t object to Venom eating anyone. 

**_Good. Now. We must get Eddie to bed._ **

“You’re gonna have to do the heavy lifting, bud,” Eddie said.

And so Venom did, flowing in an amorphous mass over to the bed. On the way, they grabbed a glass of water and a chocolate bar, pressing both into Eddie’s hands. He consumed them, and put the glass on the nightstand. He was exhausted, and pretty sure he was going to feel this in the morning. He was going to be sore for  _ days _ , actually. (And he was pretty looking forward to that.)

**_Your endorphins were very tasty._ **

“Thanks?”

**_We must do this again. Every day._ **

“I don’t think I can do every day,” Eddie said with a laugh. 

**_We will build your stamina._ **

“Can you get the lights?” 

Venom shot out a tentacle to shut the light off, and then returned to wrap around Eddie. 

**_Do you need us to… hug you?_ **

“You are hugging me,” Eddie said. 

**_We are not using arms._ **

“You’re not human, darling. And you don’t need to be human for me.” 

They squeezed Eddie like a giant purring blanket, and he was awash with the warmth of afterglow, and so in love. He drifted to sleep in a feedback loop of happiness, his symbiote curled around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found anywhere tentacles are sold @fireflyslove. 
> 
> There's at least one more fic brewing for this particular 'verse, but we'll see....


End file.
